Forever
by CharmlessUnicorn
Summary: The year is 2934. Chaos rules. Some people fight to keep it, and other want to be rid of it. This is a bit of two of those peoples lives who want to keep it. Rome/Germania. Kinda sorta a beginning for the book "the giver", don't have to read the book to understand the story, but the end might make a bit more sense.


_**The Giver: Prologue**_

**A/N:Kay so this was for a book project we had to do, and I'm not really expecting any reviews on it. If you've ever read The Giver, then things will make a bit more sense. But yeah we had to make a prologue, and I used Rome and Germania in it. So yeah. Not a very good story, the original was only supposed to be 500 words, and I ended up deleting almost eight pages of it. So sorry if it seems rushed. My first time writing anything yaoi-ish. Review if can though, it would be nice. THIS PAIRING NEEDS MOAR LOVE.**

It was a form of chaos. Organized chaos, but chaos nonetheless. It had its grip on all people, every person who could understand what was going on, regardless of upbringing and class. It wormed its way in at an early age, and refused to ever leave .However the government at this time had an idea, an idea that would undoubtedly work, but at a major cost.

Freedom.

Every citizen would live in peace, would never worry about hunger or war, would have their jobs chosen for them, would have their children and spouse chosen for them, they would all look the same, and the chaos would be gone. But at a cost.

Choice.

Everything would be exactly the same , no one would be different, there could be no racism, no hating someone for being different, because there would be no differences. There would be no mocking for no artistic talent or voice talent because everyone would be the same. For a cost.

Individuality.

Of course there were people opposed to it. Quite a few more than the government expected. This is the start of their story and how they opposed everything thrown at them.

**Nov 3rd 2934 **

**91 days before . . is put into effect**

"Allldrich~where are youuu~"

"Is it too hard for you to simply SHUT UP and GO AWAY!?"

"But I loooove you~and I had to see how things were going~!"

"Idiot!Don't say that here!"

"Nuur,don't be like that, you know somewhere deep down that you love me and secretly worship me and my adorable actions of stupidity~"

"Mein Gott Roma, you are more airheaded than a teenaged girl"

_(my god)_

"Anyways, seriously though, how is the plan going ?"

"I don't know if this'll work Roma. The government will most probably not be affected by this attack. We are relying almost solely on this so called 'secret weapon' of yours. And no one in the organization, save Arthur, you, and Kiku know about it. The chances of this working is not very high."

"Aldrich, please trust me on this. It will work. Besides when have I ever let you down~?"

"Is that a trick question?"

" wound me so~"

"Hardly at all."

**Nov 14th 2934**

**80 days until . . is put into effect**

"No."

"But,Kiku please!We need your help for this."

"Again, no."

"Why?"

"It is against my principles to be involved in this sort of warfare. I agreed to the original plan. Not this crude, violent, and unnecessary plan. I am sorry that I cannot help you with this. Good day to you all."

"….."

"..god dammit all..we are so screwed. It's not even funny how bad this is."

"Aldrich, don't worry, we still have Arthur, things could still go fine."

"Sie sind unglaublich und erschreckend optimistisch, weißt du das?"

_(you are incredibly and scarily optimistic, do you know that?)_

„No, stop speaking german, you know I can't understand it~!"

"Nie."

_(never)_

"Fine then. Due possono giocare a questo gioco."

_(Two can play at this game)_

"You win, I'll stop speaking german."

"imponente~!"

_(awesome!)_

"really?"

**Nov 29th 2934**

**65 days until . . is put into effect**

"Have I ever mentioned how feminine your hair is~?"

"Roma, this is REALLY not the time to bring this up."

"But really, it's so long and blonde and well taken care of~!And it looks so sexy when we-"

"ROMA!WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A MEETING TO DECIDE IF THEY'LL GIVE US FUNDING FOR OUR PLAN!"

-awkward silence-

"Oh right~"

"Mein Gott Roma, sind Sie jemals wirklich ernst? Mitten in einem wichtigen Meeting, Schwätzer auf über Haare, weil diese offenbar nicht so wichtig, nicht der couse nicht, Warum liebe ich dich ...?

_(my god roma, are you ever serious? Middle of an important meeting, and you blabber on about hair, because this is obviously not important, of course it's not, why do I love you…?)_

"Aldrich, you're muttering again..in German.."

"Ah, sorry Toris. Please forgive my interruption, and continue on with the meeting."

**Dec 5th 2934**

**59 days until . . is put into effect**

"Any weaknesses?"

"It seems not."

"Damn."

"Has Gilbert found anything yet?"

"Haven't heard from him in a few weeks"

"Ivan?"

"Has gone MIA."

"Matthew and Alfred?"

"Giving their report to Francis right now."

"Any good news?"

"Neither good nor bad, from what I've heard."

"Ludwig?"

"Still in the loony bin after what happened, Feli's taking care of him."

"Lovino?"

"Went out to rescue Antonio."

"As expected."

"Elizebeta?"

" She finished planting the bombs, it went without hitch."

"Finally some good news."

"Roderich?"

"dead."

"Feliks?"

"Dead. Wait, not dead yet but is in comatose."

"Carlos?"

"dead"

"Damn, he was a good man."

"Any news on Natalya?"

"Dead"

"So, it's positive now?"

"Yes, they found and confirmed it's her body."

"So many are dying Roma, so many.."

"But the plan is going ahead, as planned!This is good~!"

" Yes.."

**Dec 25th 2934**

**39 days until . . is put into effect**

"MERRY CHRISTMAAAAS EVERYBODY~!"

"Sie halten jetzt"

_(please shut up now)_

"Je suis d'accord avec le german. S'il vous plaît être tranquille Roma. Il est 5 heures du matin, et même Feli n'est pas éveillé."

_(I agree with the german. Roma, please be quiet. It's 5 in the morning, and even Feli's not awake.)_

"Stoopp speaking different languages this morning, besides, this may be the last Christmas we'll ever have."

"That is true…"

"GRANDPA ROMA!SHUT THE EFF UP!PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

"Someone go bring Lovino some coffee, I'll go wake everyone."

**New year's eve**

"3…2..1…"

"hereux nouvelle annee!"

"glückliches neues Jahr!"

"Buon anno!"

"gott nytt år!"

"с Новым годом!"

_(these all respectively mean "happy new year!", in French, german, Italian, Swedish, and Russian.)_

"Wow….this could be our last new year's together."

"Morbid thought there."

"Yup…hey anyone else hear that weird whining noise?"

"What whining noise?"

"Mon ami, you must be hearing things, just relax!"

….4…

"Ja, I don't hear anything either."

…3…..

"no, I seriously think I hear something."

…..2…..

"Oh дерьмо .."

…..1….

"RUN!"

…0…

_I love you Aldrich. Don't ever forget._

Bang

**Jan 29****th**** 2935**

**3 days until . . is put into effect**

"…so that is why you should let people have a choice. A choice whether to go to sameness. A choice whether to give up colour and feelings for safety. Or to keep them, and live in fear, but very much alive. People should, no, need a choice. Please. Please have mercy, and let us live how we live now, but without interfering with yours."

_Ashamed. That was how Aldrich felt. Ashamed that he had to beg to keep his freedom, ashamed that he had let his nephews down, but most of all, ashamed that he had let Roma die. He had promised to be with him forever._

"We will send you our decision sometime today. Thank you for your argument Aldrich Beldishmit, we hope you have a good day."

**Later that day**

" , we have received our compromise. In exchange for one thing."

_This could not be good._

"What is it?"

_Torture? Fines? Death?_

"You shall become the first receiver."

_What? _

"P-pardon?"

_Receiver? _

"You will become first receiver. This means you shall hold all memories of feelings and pain and love in you for guidance. You then will pass it onto the next receiver. In exchange, we will grant people who want it, the freedom to not be subject to sameness. Do you agree to these terms?"

_Do I?_

_Do I agree?_

_Would Roma agree?_

_Yes._

_I think he would._

_Then so will I._

"Mr. Beldishmit?"

"I agree to your terms. I will become the next receiver."

_THE END_

**Meh. It was the best place to end it. And again the original story was so much better, the romance was better. Anyway sorry if it sucks, and reviews are nice. ADD THIS STORY TO YER ALERTS. I WILL POST MOAR ABOUT at current it is finished, but I will add more on to their lifestory and such.**


End file.
